Patent Document 1 discloses an interchangeable lens type camera apparatus. A lens unit mountable to the camera apparatus has driving systems for automatic focus adjustment and automatic exposure control. Also, the lens unit mountable to the camera apparatus has status information of the lens unit. In this camera apparatus, a camera body controls the lens unit by communicating various control information and status information between the camera body and the lens unit.